Once Upon a Time
by Wonder and Ashes
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a Princess with golden braided hair named Buffy, who was a valiant Shieldmaiden for her Kingdom that resided in the Valley of the Sun. Written for the Elysian Fields 'Artistic Anniversary Challenge'.
1. Part One

**Chapter Notes** : Written for the Elysian Fields 'Artistic Anniversary Challenge'. This story contains heavy inspiration from _The Lord of the Rings_.

* * *

 _Once upon a time there lived a Princess with golden braided hair named Buffy, who was a valiant Shieldmaiden for her Kingdom that resided in the Valley of the Sun._

* * *

"What's a Shieldmaiden?"

I look up from the book to Emma, who's head is tilted inquisitively. She looks just like her father whenever she does it.

"A Shieldmaiden," I reply, "is a young girl or woman who fights with a sword and a shield like a Knight."

"So she rescues the Knight?"

I smile. "No. She rescues someone else."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy pointed her sword at the evil elf, ready to strike him down. But she couldn't._

 _His eyes stopped her. They were so blue and so full of love; the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Elves were not supposed to love, but this elf could. He loved the she-elf he was protecting – the Seer whom Princess Buffy had been ordered to kill – and it was utterly clear that he would die before seeing her hurt._

 _Princess Buffy stared at the blonde, determined elf, and then she stared at the brunette she-elf, who was trembling in fear and wailing like a child. Elves were not supposed to feel fear, either. They were not supposed to have any feelings at all._

 _But they did, and Princess Buffy couldn't deny it._

 _So she lowered her sword and said one word. "Run."_

* * *

"Why didn't she kill the elves?"

I sigh. This is going to be a hard one. "The Knights and Shieldmaidens were told that elves couldn't feel anything; that they had no emotion, and couldn't love. Like a computer; you can hit it without feeling guilty because it doesn't feel anything. It was the same when it came to the elves. Princess Buffy didn't feel guilty about killing them before because she thought they were like computers or other things that aren't alive."

"But Princess Buffy can't have a computer. They don't have computers in fantasy lands."

I smile. "What I'm trying to say is… Emotion made them people. Suddenly the elves were people like me and you, and in that moment of realization, Princess Buffy knew she couldn't kill them."

Emma frowns. "Why didn't they find out before? That elves can love like people?"

She's definitely smart for a seven-year-old. "It's not a matter of not finding out sooner, but a matter of not being told."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy sat by her mother's bedside. Queen Joyce was pale and weak; sickened by an illness that was unknown even to the Magic Users Council. She had once been strong, ruling over the Valley of the Sun ever since the death of King Hank, and to see her so weak was painful._

 _More than anything, Princess Buffy wished for her mother to get better. She didn't want to see her mother die._

 _Nor did she want to become Queen. At least, not yet. The responsibility was daunting, and she was still so young._

 _Queen Joyce took her daughter's hand and said, "You know that my time is short, Buffy. I only ask of you one thing when I am gone: If you do not love him, then there is no need to marry Sir Riley."_

 _To which Princess Buffy said, "I know that I do not love him. He is a reckless idiot in battle and does not understand the meaning of a tactical retreat. But everyone else loves him; looks up to him. He is handsome and courageous, and everything a Knight should be. Everything a King should be."_

 _But Queen Joyce sighed and said, "Do not let Travers the Gold or that Lady Cordelia put words into your mouth. Forget what everyone else says. Listen to your heart. If you marry Sir Riley without loving him, you will regret it. You should be happy…and marry someone you love."_

* * *

"But why did she want to marry him if she didn't love him?"

How many times did I ask that same question? "Princess Buffy was just…confused, I guess," I reply. "She thought she should marry Sir Riley because everyone else liked him. And she thought that someone like her should marry a man like him; that he was the kind of man every woman should aspire to marry."

"That's stupid."

I shrug in agreement. "People can be stupid sometimes."

Emma brightens up a little. "Does she meet her true love and marry him, instead?"

"Why don't you let me finish the story and find out for yourself?"

She pouts, and I laugh at how familiar it looks.

* * *

 _Princess Buffy laid Princess Dawn down onto the bed. She gently stroked her younger sister's hair before turning to ask, "So you are saying that she is not actually my sister?"_

 _Giles the Grey, the Wizard whom Princess Buffy trusted above them all, replied, "I am afraid she is not. She was created by the Magic Users Council using energy only known as The Key."_

 _Jennifer the Green, the wife of Giles the Grey, was next to speak. "For many ages, The Key has been sought out by the evil Sorceress with many names, though we refer to her as Glorificus the Terrible. Long ago an army of Knights – the Knights of Byzantium – waged war upon her, but she destroyed them. The Council has kept The Key out of her reach ever since by changing its form. This is the first time we have given it a living body."_

 _The body of a girl; a Princess. She looked real and felt real…and yet she was not. Princess Buffy could remember the day her sister was born as if it was only yesterday, but according to the Wizard and Witch before her, that memory wasn't real._

 _With her eyes closed to hide her tears, Princess Buffy asked her friends, "Why is she showing signs now? The flashing green eyes, the green blood; why is this happening?"_

 _It was Giles the Grey who replied with, "Because it is almost time for her to be used. Glorificus the Terrible comes from another realm, filled with terrifying orcs. She became trapped here long ago, and she intends to use the blood of Princess Dawn to open a doorway home. But she will not stay there. She will come back through the doorway, and with her she will bring an army of ten thousand orcs to help her take over these lands. The Valley of the Sun, the Forest of Angels… All will fall."_

 _Princess Buffy was the best Shieldmaiden the Kingdom had ever seen – and even she knew that a fight against ten thousand orcs would be a fight they would not win._

 _She looked again at her sister and said, "Dawn is still my sister. I can feel it. And I will do whatever it takes to protect her. What must I do?"_

 _Giles the Grey said in reply, "You must take her out of the Kingdom and away from all the innocent lives. Glorificus the Terrible will not waste her time attacking the Kingdom if she cannot sense The Key's presence here. The window of opportunity for the ritual that will open the doorway lies only a fortnight away, when the stars are aligned. Do not return until after it has passed."_

 _Jennifer the Green added, "Take companions with you for extra protection, but choose them wisely. If Travers the Gold discovers this plan, he will stop us."_

 _While Princess Buffy did not wish to know the answer, she asked, "Why?"_

 _And Giles the Grey answered gravely, "Because in order to prevent the spell from occurring at all, Travers the Gold will destroy the Key. He intends to kill your sister."_

* * *

"That's horrible!"

"Travers wasn't a very nice man," I agree.

Emma's arms cross in front of her and she sinks deeper into her pillow. "I hope he gets eaten by an ogre."

I laugh again.

* * *

 _Tara the White stepped back in horror as she gasped out, "Willow…"_

 _Willow the Red – her one true love, her everything – was unrecognizable. Her once red hair was black, along with her eyes, and dark magic swirled around her._

 _The Witch who was once good and innocent screeched, "This is the real me, Tara! My power is unlimited! Think of all the good I can bring to everyone!"_

 _But Tara the White shook her head. "No, Willow. This is not you. They have corrupted you."_

 _Amy the Brown cackled and said, "Face the truth, Tara. You did nothing but hold her back. We set her free." She cackled again along with her husband, Ethan the Black._

 _Princess Buffy moved to place herself in front of her sister, but was tossed aside by an invisible force with a wave of a hand from Willow the Red._

 _Travers the Gold appeared suddenly and surveyed the scene, before he turned to Willow the Red and said, "I am impressed, Willow. You have exceeded my expectations. Now save the world by destroying The Key once and for all."_

 _Princess Dawn screamed, and so did Princess Buffy and Tara the White as a burst of flame soared towards the young girl-_

 _The flames were blocked by a gust of wind. Giles the Grey and Jennifer the Green appeared in front of Princess Dawn and began to chant in unison. Winifred the Blue, the apprentice of Giles the Grey, quickly hurried forwards and removed Princess Dawn from the line of fire._

 _Princess Buffy hugged her sister tight once she was safely in her arms, and almost didn't hear Winifred the Blue say, "We must go!"_

 _And so they fled, running towards the door while the Witches and Wizards were distracted. Tara the White looked towards her fallen wife one last time before she too turned and ran._

* * *

"It wasn't Tara's fault," Emma says. "It couldn't be."

"It wasn't," I tell her. "Good people can be corrupted by evil. Before she discovered her talent for magic, Willow the Red felt that she had no purpose in life. She wanted to help people, but didn't know how. Amy the Brown and Ethan the Black preyed on her insecurities ad corrupted her into their own image. She thought she was doing the right thing, but instead she had become a servant for Travers the Gold."

Emma looks thoughtful. "You know what I think? Tara should give her a true love's kiss. That'll make her better. Does she do it? Do they kiss?"

My eyebrows rise. "What did I say?"

"To let you finish the story. Sorry."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy knelt beside the fallen Shieldmaiden and said, "Kendra, stay with me."_

 _But Dame Kendra shook her head and said, "I am sorry, my Princess. I have failed you. I followed Travers the Gold…so blindly…"_

 _The wound was deep, and Princess Buffy turned to Princess Anya and asked, "Can you do anything for her?"_

 _The Fairy Princess with broken wings shook her head. "No."_

 _Princess Buffy looked around them. Tara the White and Winifred the Blue were holding up a magic shield to protect them from the attacks of Ethan the Black; even if they were not busy, Princess Buffy knew that their magic couldn't heal mortal wounds. Xander the Bowman was firing arrows, while his faithful wolf Oz barked and growled. The Knight, Sir Gunn, had joined their side after seeing Dame Kendra fall, and was locked in battle against Sir Forrest._

 _Princess Buffy turned back to Dame Kendra and said, "Do not be sorry. You fought bravely. You shall feast tonight in the Halls of Heaven."_

 _Dame Kendra smiled a little, but then her eyes closed and she moved no more._

 _Princess Buffy let out a sigh. She climbed to her feet, took her sister's hand and ordered, "To the horses!"_

 _They all ran towards the stables. But when they arrived they were stopped by Sir Riley, who pointed his sword at Princess Buffy and said, "I have no wish to hurt you, my love. By orders of Travers the Gold, you must-"_

 _With one strike, Princess Buffy hit him harmlessly aside and continued walking without saying a word._

* * *

"Why did Dame Kendra have to die?"

I sigh. "She died heroically; saving lives. It was how she wished to die, and no matter her differences with Princess Buffy, it was one thing they both had in common."

Emma looks down. "It's still sad."

"It always is."

"At least Princess Buffy clobbered Sir Riley."

I smile again.

* * *

 _The companions were overwhelmed. The orc attack had come so suddenly that there was no time to plan a counter attack, or do anything other than fight back at random. Princess Buffy kept herself positioned in front of Princess Dawn, but did not know how long they would last._

 _Then suddenly more orcs were falling, and there was a flash of long blonde hair as someone moved so fast it was hard to see him. Princess Buffy soon realized, to her shock, that it was the elf who had been protecting the Seer; the one she had spared._

 _The fighting became less chaotic, and more orcs were killed until those that remained fled in terror. Princess Buffy didn't put away her sword, however, and instead spun towards the elf – who did the same._

 _They stood with their swords pointed at one another, waiting for the other to strike. Being closer than she was before, Princess Buffy could examine his face and build. He was not just handsome; he was beautiful, like all elves were, for there was a reason their home was named the Forest of Angels._

 _There was silence as the tense seconds passed, but then to the great surprise of everyone, the elf began to laugh. It was not an expected evil chuckle; it was light, genuine, and filled with amusement._

 _The elf put away his sword and said, "It is fun to fight orcs, is it not? The thrill is much greater."_

 _Princess Buffy didn't know what to say; she could either agree with his words, or tell him that he was even more beautiful when he smiled. She blushed at the thought._

 _Instead, Xander the Bowman pointed an arrow at the elf and demanded, "What is your business here, elf?"_

 _The elf was not intimidated by his threat, and he said to Princess Buffy, "I was out exploring with my brother when I heard the fight."_

 _There was a rustle in the bushes nearby, and Oz the wolf growled until a younger elf appeared. His hair was long and brown, his eyes were blue, and he looked to be around the same age as Princess Dawn. Princess Buffy returned her sword to her side, suspecting that the elves meant them no harm._

 _The young elf's eyes fell upon Princess Dawn, and he proclaimed to her proudly, "I am Prince Connor of the elves that reside in the Forest of Angels!"_

 _With a smile, the older elf bowed and said, "And I am Prince Spike, at your service."_

* * *

"The elf was a Prince?"

I nod. "And a handsome one."

"Why did he help them?" Emma asked.

"He was grateful that Princess Buffy spared the lives of himself and the Seer," I explain. "He felt that he owed her a debt. So when Princess Buffy explained their predicament, he offered his help."

* * *

 _Xander the Bowman made sure that no one was listening before he turned to Princess Buffy and said, "Why are we accepting his help? You know what he is, and who. The eldest elven Prince is well known for killing two Shieldmaidens in single combat. And not just any Shieldmaidens; Dame Xin and Dame Nikki were among the best in your father's army."_

 _Princess Buffy sighed and said, "I know what he is and what he has done. But there are larger fates at work here. I must protect my sister, and I will not let Glorificus the Terrible get to her. We need all the help that is offered to us."_

 _But Xander the Bowman was not convinced, and he said, "Do you not remember what an elf did to Jesse? I do not care if they can love, or if he owes you a debt because you idiotically decided to spare his life. I will not forget everything the elves have done to us."_

 _He walked away, and Princess Buffy was left to contemplate his words._

 _The death of Jesse the Bowman had affected them all, but none so much as his best friend and fellow bowman. And for that very reason, Xander the Bowman hated the elves more than anyone, with maybe the exception of Travers the Gold and Sir Riley._

 _It would be easy for Princess Buffy to tell herself that his words were fuelled by his prejudice. But she could not deny the point he was making; the elves were still their enemy, whether they could feel or not. Was it right to trust Prince Spike, the one who had already killed two Shieldmaidens? Was it right to accept him and his brother after everything their race had done?_

 _The more Princess Buffy thought about it, the more she realized that it was the same for Prince Spike, as well. He was trusting them after everything_ _ **they**_ _had done to the elves. War effected both sides, as Princess Buffy was only beginning to learn. Prince Spike had just as much right not to trust them as the other way around…and from what she could see, he_ _ **did**_ _trust them. Enough to offer his help._

 _So they were accepting that help. Princess Buffy only hoped that it was the right choice._

* * *

"She shouldn't worry," says Emma. "I think she made the right choice."

"Princess Buffy couldn't help but worry," I tell her. "She was a leader, and it was her responsibility to make sure that everyone following her stayed safe. If one of them died because of a choice she made, then she would blame herself. The weight of responsibility can make even the greatest of leaders doubt and second guess themselves."

Emma once again looks thoughtful. "But everyone makes mistakes sometimes. She only needs to say 'sorry', and her friends would understand."

"It's a bit harder when making a mistake can cost lives."

* * *

 _When the companions stopped to rest for the night, Princess Buffy took the first watch._

 _Though she soon realized that she wasn't the only one still awake. Prince Spike was sat upon a nearby high rock, and he was gazing up at the stars. The starlight illuminated his face, making him look even more unearthly than he already did._

 _And more beautiful. Princess Buffy tried very hard not to blush again._

 _She jumped a little when Prince Spike suddenly turned to her and said, "Are you going to stare, or are you going to join me?"_

 _After regaining her composure, Princess Buffy climbed up the rock, sat beside him and said, "There is no need for you to stay awake. I have the first watch."_

 _To which he said, "I know. But elves prefer the night. We feel most at home when it is dark."_

 _Curiously, Princess Buffy asked, "Then when do you sleep?"_

 _And he replied, "We do not need as much sleep as you mortals do."_

 _She was about to point out that his brother was sleeping, but when she looked down at the camp below them, she saw that he too was awake – and so was her sister. Prince Connor and Princess Dawn were sat next to each other, talking, and both were smiling._

 _Princess Buffy did not know why, but she found herself asking, "How is the Seer?"_

 _Prince Spike looked surprised that she had asked, but replied anyway with, "She has recovered from her ordeal. It was her who told me to find you, and offer my help."_

 _She frowned and said, "You told us that you were exploring with your brother."_

 _To which Prince Spike said, "If I had told you the truth – that our Seer had foreseen this – would you have trusted me?"_

 _Princess Buffy admitted to herself that she still would have trusted him – but the others would not have done. They were already wary, perhaps with the exception of Princess Dawn and Tara the White, and if the Seer had been mentioned, Princess Buffy suspected that it would have been too much for them._

 _Instead of voicing these thoughts, she said, "At least she is well. I know what it is like, seeing someone you love hurt…or unwell."_

 _She thought of her mother, and wondered what Queen Joyce would think of her for running away so suddenly. She doubted that Giles the Grey and Jennifer the Green had time to explain everything before being undoubtedly locked away by Travers the Gold._

 _Unless, of course, she already knew what Dawn was._

 _Princess Buffy felt a hand take hers, and she looked up to find Prince Spike closer than before._

 _With his blue eyes glistening in the starlight, he said, "You must have faith that things will be better. The darkness of pain and fighting can only endure for so long, before the light of love breaks through."_

 _His words raised her spirits, and as their gazes held, Princess Buffy found that her heart was beating just a little bit faster than it was before._

* * *

"Are they in love?"

I smirk. "Not quite yet."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy wished she had not listened when Princess Anya suggested they seek refuge in the Fairy Kingdom._

 _Or what was left of it._

 _The giant trees had been burnt hollow. No greenery grew. Charred skeletons of fairies were scattered everywhere. Whatever had happened to the Kingdom, it had happened some time ago._

 _Princess Anya ran through the ruins, and the companions followed her until she came upon two bodies lying outside a particularly large tree that was almost the size of a castle._

 _She knelt before them and said, her voice barely a whisper, "Father… Hallie…"_

 _Prince Spike explained by saying, "King D'Hoffryn and Princess Halfrek."_

 _Princess Anya cried out in sorrow, tears falling down her cheeks. Xander the Bowman stepped forwards and encircled his arms around her in comfort, rocking her gently._

 _Princess Buffy surveyed their surroundings and asked, "What happened here?"_

 _Prince Spike scoffed and said, "You mean to say you do not know?"_

 _Sir Gunn asked, "How does no one know of this?"_

 _The elven Prince scoffed again, but it was Winifred the Blue who replied. "Some do. I…only discovered this recently. Right before we left. It was kept a secret."_

 _Suspicious, Princess Buffy asked, "Why?"_

 _Winifred the Blue hesitated before she explained. "The destruction of the Fairy Kingdom was ordered by Travers the Gold. He believes that Man is the only race that deserves to exist. So when the Fairy Kingdom least suspected it, he and a number of other Witches and Wizards attacked. Everyone was killed…with the exception of Princess Anya. Travers the Gold spared her in case she ever became useful, and he wiped her memory of what had happened."_

 _All were horrified by the story, and Princess Anya cried harder._

 _Tara the White was the first to speak. "Who else was involved?"_

 _To which Winifred the Blue replied, "All but Travers the Gold and Ethan the Black are dead. It was a long time ago."_

 _Princess Dawn asked, "Then why does Anya look so young?"_

 _And Prince Connor replied, "Because fairies are immortal, like elves."_

 _Princess Buffy looked down at the bodies around them and said, "This is evil."_

 _Winifred the Blue nodded and said, "This is but a taste of what happens when hate and war is left unchecked."_

 _Prince Spike added, "And there is more that he has done. But you are not ready to hear the rest just yet."_

* * *

"Can Travers be eaten by an ogre yet?"

I try not to laugh again. "They couldn't get rid of him yet, sweetheart. He was the Head of the Magic Users Council; people looked up to him."

"Why?" Emma asks. "Why did people like him if he was evil?"

"Because he made people believe that he wasn't," I explain. "There are many monsters in the world, Emma – but not all of them look the part."


	2. Part Two

_Suddenly orcs surrounded them, and the companions barely had time to draw their weapons before the fighting started._

 _Princess Buffy and Prince Spike fought back to back, having placed themselves in front of their siblings. It was like a dance; they both knew where to put their feet, avoided each other's sword, and aided one another with larger orcs without needing to say anything._

 _One time, when Princess Buffy had been fighting alongside Sir Riley, he'd almost hit her in the face. Her quick reflexes had saved her, and from then on she had taken precautions to make sure that she was never too close to Sir Riley during battle._

 _But there was no such worry with Prince Spike. They moved like mirror images – and Princess Buffy wondered if she had finally found her perfect match._

 _She didn't have to wonder when a large dragon suddenly appeared, breathing golden fire, and they reacted to it in the same manner: grinning widely at the thought of an exciting fight._

* * *

"Are they soulmates?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"It's so obvious!" says Emma. "Daddy says that the best way to tell if it's love is to watch someone dance. And if you can join in without making a mistake, like stepping on their feet, then it's definitely love."

"Really?" I can't help but smile.

She nods. "And fighting is like dancing. So Princess Buffy and Prince Spike _must_ be soulmates."

"But remember," I say, "that love doesn't come from the soul. It comes from the heart."

* * *

 _Prince Spike looked to her desperately and said, "Something is happening to me. What I feel for you… I have never felt this way about anyone before."_

 _Princess Buffy kept her back turned to him, knowing that she would give in if she had to look into his eyes again. After barely escaping the orcs, this was the last thing she needed: a declaration of feelings…or possibly a declaration of love._

 _The kiss had been wonderful. She had been kissed by Sir Riley before, and it had made her feel sick to her stomach, but a kiss from Prince Spike… She almost giggled at the thought of it. But she needed to end whatever was developing between them before it even began. Before it went too far – and before it could hurt them both._

 _She closed her eyes and said, "But what of your feelings for Drusilla?"_

 _There was confusion in his voice when he replied, "Drusilla? Buffy, Drusilla is my sister."_

 _Princess Buffy turned back around in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that, and she squashed down the relief she felt at hearing his words._

 _Eventually she said, "That does not change anything."_

 _Prince Spike tilted his head and said, "I know you feel something for me. I can see it."_

 _Princess Buffy shook her head and said, "What we feel does not matter. Our Kingdoms are at war with one another. And even if they were not, you are an elf and I am a mortal woman. I will die, while you will linger on forever. How can anything good come from this?"_

 _He answered her with a kiss, and Princess Buffy forgot all about their argument as she became lost in her feelings for the elf she knew she was growing to love._

 _They were pulled apart when they heard the sound of screams, and Princess Buffy recognized one as her sister's. She and Prince Spike hurried through the trees, running back to where they had left their companions to regroup after their escape from the orcs._

 _Upon arriving, they found their friends surrounded by elves, all armed and hostile. Princess Dawn was shaking in fear while Prince Connor was attempting to talk them down._

 _Prince Spike hurried forwards and said, "Sam, stand down!"_

 _The elf he called Sam – an elf with hazel eyes and long dark hair – turned and looked surprised. "My Lord Spike… We were ordered to search for you and your brother. Your sister, the Lady Drusilla, foresaw that your brother had been abducted but could not see you; that the sunshine had consumed you-"_

 _Prince Spike interrupted, "I do not care. You misinterpreted. My brother has not been abducted; neither of us have. It is rather a long story-"_

 _It was Sam's turn to interrupt with, "Then you can tell your 'long story' to our Queen and King. Your parents."_

 _The elves around them did not lower their weapons. There were too many to fight off without killing any of them. Princess Buffy realized that they had no choice but to be taken captive, and she shared a hopeless look with Prince Spike._

* * *

"Why did the elves have to ruin the romantic moment?"

I've lost count of how many times I've laughed tonight. "They were only following orders."

Emma pouts again. "Stupid orders."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy had never seen the Elven Queen and King before, but she had heard stories about them – and those stories did not even begin to describe just how beautiful they both were. King Angel's hair was long and brown, and his eyes were the same shade. He looked like a dream, and Princess Buffy swore she heard Princess Anya and Winifred the Blue swoon at the sight of him._

 _Queen Darla was glowing with her regal beauty, shining like a star from the heavens. Her hair was a shimmering blonde and her eyes a sparkling blue. She was almost blinding._

 _There was no doubt where Prince Spike inherited his looks._

 _The chamber they were all standing in was large, and there was a circular pool in the centre, separating the companions from the Elven royalty. Princess Buffy saw Prince's Spike's sister, Princess Drusilla, sat in the corner. Her head was hung low and her eyes were closed; it was almost as if she was in a trance._

 _Queen Darla was the one who spoke, and she said, "Our daughter has told us why you have come."_

 _Her gaze turned to Princess Dawn._

 _King Angel said, "The Key must be protected from Glorificus the Terrible, so she will remain here until the stars fall and the skies turn to fire."_

 _Princess Buffy looked to her sister, then back at the King and said, "Forever? She is my sister!"_

 _Queen Darla said, "The Council of your Kingdom has protected The Key for many ages, but in recent times that same Council has become corrupted. They are no longer fit to protect such an ancient power."_

 _King Angel added, "And The Key is ageless. Once your sister reaches mortal maturity, she will age no longer. She will be like us; never aging, lingering on while those around her wither away and die."_

 _Princess Dawn appeared shocked, as did her sister, while Xander the Bowman scoffed and said, "And why should we trust you? Your people waged war upon us."_

 _But Queen Darla shook her head and said, "You are wrong. It was the other way around."_

 _At that moment, Princess Drusilla rose from her seat and swayed over to the pool of water, murmuring to herself. She knelt and dipped her hands into the water. Ripples danced across the surface; colours appeared and began to form images._

 _Tara the White stepped closer and said, "That is a Pool of Truth. It will show only the truth and nothing but the truth. They are very rare."_

 _The companions watched as pictures moved across the surface of the water, as if they were watching another life through a looking-glass. Gazing at the water, Princess Buffy recognized her grandfather sat with an elven King._

 _Answering the silent question, Queen Darla said, "That is my father, King Heinrich. He came to your grandfather with a desire to form an alliance with your Kingdom."_

 _The picture changed and showed a younger Travers the Gold manipulating magic and creating a vision of King Heinrich, which he then used to attack the mortal King. When the panic died and the image of the elven King faded, the Wizard stepped out of the shadows, appearing as a friend, and imploring the King to attack the elves is response._

 _King Angel said, "Travers the Gold is a purist. He hates anything that is not of the race of Man – and he is determined to destroy every other race until the only kind left is his own."_

 _First the destruction of the Fairy Kingdom – and now the revelation that Travers the Gold had orchestrated the entire war against the elves, which had cost hundreds, if not thousands of lives. Princess Buffy swore that once her sister was out of danger, she would put an end to the Wizard's reign of tyranny once and for all._

 _But first, they needed to escape the elves._

* * *

"Why would anyone do something so mean?"

I sigh. Emma has a lot to learn. "Travers…believed that humans are superior. Sort of like how Hitler thought that Germens were the superior race. People can be crazy that way."

"Do you mean the bad sort of crazy?" asks Emma. "Because Daddy says that we're _all_ crazy."

She's right about that.

* * *

 _Xander the Bowman sighed in frustration and said, "So much for his help. The least he could have done was asked his parents to let us go."_

 _The companions were locked in individual cells, with the exception of Princess Buffy and Princess Dawn, who had been locked up together._

 _Princess Buffy paced and tried to ignore the words of Xander the Bowman. She understood why Prince Spike could not help them; he could not disobey his parents. She herself had never been able to disobey her mother's words._

 _And she supposed that it was not all bad, being locked up. At least Princess Dawn was safe from Glorificus the Terrible – but she did not want her sister to remain here forever._

 _Suddenly she saw a shadow move, and then Prince Spike appeared from around the corner._

 _He smiled at her before holding up a set of keys and saying, "Asking is no fun. I much prefer sneaking and escaping. Just be sure to thank my good friend Clem when we go."_

 _Princess Buffy sighed with relief as he began to let everyone out of their cells. And yet, she could not help but feel nervous around him. She had heard what his father, King Angel, had said._

 _Elves were immortal. Unless they fell in battle, they would live forever. But she was mortal, and would eventually grow old and die. She had tried to tell him so before, but he had kissed her and made her forget._

 _Their love felt amazing now, but it would only end in tragedy. Could she do that to him? Force him to watch her grow old and die, while he lingered on forever with a broken heart?_

* * *

"That's sad," says Emma. "How can they live happily ever after if she'll die and it'll break his heart? How can it be true love if it ends badly?"

"Love doesn't happen smoothly," I tell her. "There are bumps along the way. It happens to everyone."

Emma frowns. "So it'll happen to me, as well?"

I nod. "But don't be upset. Because love that is worked for is the best kind of love."

* * *

 _Ben gave her a charming smile and said, "I do not often have visitors. It is so lonely out here. But you and your friends will be safe."_

 _Princess Buffy smiled in return and pushed down the guilt she felt. She knew it was wrong, and she felt just as sick as she had whenever she had kissed Sir Riley, but it was something she had to endure. There was simply no future with Prince Spike – at least, not one which wouldn't end in tragedy for him – and the sooner she accepted that, the happier she knew she would be._

 _Even though she didn't_ _ **feel**_ _happy. The words of Queen Joyce tried to come back to her._

 _She knew Prince Spike was glaring at Ben, but she ignored him as they followed the farmer into his home._

 _When he stepped into the house, he called out, "Jinx! We have company!"_

 _The companions all froze in horror when they stepped into a large room and found several orcs waiting for them._

 _The largest orc smiled and said, "Well done, Ben. Glorificus the Terrible will be pleased."_

 _The house was suddenly surrounded._

* * *

"So people really _can_ be stupid sometimes."

"It wasn't Princess Buffy's finest hour, no," I agree.

Emma frowns again. "If she had just accepted that she loved Prince Spike, then she could've avoided that."

I nod again. "She knew that, Emma. _Boy_ , did she ever."

* * *

 _Everything was spiralling out of control. The farm house was on fire, and bodies of orcs were lying around them – along with the body of Ben._

 _Princess Buffy felt numb. Her sister was gone; taken by Glorificus the Terrible._

 _Tara the White was the worst hurt; her head had been hit and she had a concussion. Winifred the Blue was seeing to her, and was also seeing to Princess Anya, whose arm had been hurt in the fight. Xander the Bowman was knelt beside the fairy, giving her comfort, while Oz the wolf was licking his wounds. Sir Gunn was cleaning his sword._

 _Prince Spike was comforting Prince Connor; the young elf was in tears, crying for the friend he had lost._

 _Princess Buffy just sat on the ground staring at nothing. Her sister was gone. She had failed._

 _And all because she had tried to forget about her feelings for Prince Spike – feelings she knew, deep down, would never have gone away. She felt foolish, stupid. She had trusted Ben blindly, and had paid the price._

 _She felt Prince Spike come up behind her. She expected him to be angry at her actions. She expected him to say, 'I told you so!'_

 _But instead he said, "We cannot give up. We must go to your Kingdom and warn them. That is where you said she could perform the spell, correct?"_

 _Princess Buffy came back to herself and nodded. She needed to become the Shieldmaiden again. There was no time to wallow in her guilt and grief. Her sister still lived, and there was a chance to save her._

 _She climbed to her feet and said, "But how can we get there before she does?"_

 _From behind them came a gleeful cry, and they turned to see Winifred the Blue jumping up and down with a strange looking flower in her hand._

 _When she calmed down she said, "This is Ianuae Magicae. It is very rare, and can be used in all forms of powerful spells. Including, if I am not mistaken, teleportation spells."_

 _Tara the White nodded and said, "She is right. If we mix this flower with ashes and herbs, we can create a powder that can teleport us to any location."_

 _Prince Connor spoke up, "Then what are we waiting for? We need to rescue Dawn!"_

* * *

"People really _can_ be silly sometimes," says Emma. "Why didn't they use that spell before instead of travelling all that way?"

"Because they didn't have the flower before," I explain. "So they couldn't perform the spell."

"Oh, I get it." A thought occurs to her suddenly. "Why didn't they stay locked up in the elven Kingdom? Spike could've just let them out _after_ the time had passed for the spell."

I'll give her that one. "Like I said. People can be stupid."

"See!"

* * *

 _Princess Buffy turned in a circle, looking at everyone gathered around her, and said, "You have seen the truth. Travers the Gold led us into a pointless war that cost us countless lives, all because of a prejudice that gains him nothing but fuel for his hate. We have all been deceived, and he must be removed from power."_

 _Many were persuaded, thanks to a Pool of Truth that Tara the White and Winifred the Blue had managed to create, along with the help of Giles the Grey and Jennifer the Green, who they had managed to let out of the dungeons._

 _Dame Faith was the first to step forwards and stood next to Sir Gunn, and many of the Shieldmaidens followed her lead. The Jesters, Jonathon and Andrew, hurried behind Xander the Bowman. Wesley the Bronze hesitated for a moment, but then he proudly stepped forwards and joined Winifred the Blue, and he in turn was followed by many of the Witches and Wizards. Sir Graham joined them also, along with a number of Knights. Lady Cordelia was the last to join them._

 _Princess Buffy looked pleased and said to Travers the Gold, "Step down, or I will make you step down. This Kingdom is not yours. It belongs to me."_

 _Travers the Gold stared at her for a long moment, before he said in anger, "I knew I should have poisoned you along with your mother!"_

 _Willow the Red appeared and shot fire at Princess Buffy – but Tara the White leapt in the way at the last moment. She managed to use a magical barrier to absorb most of the blast, but it wasn't completely ready in time, and she was sent flying through the air. She landed a short distance away, and there was a large burn on her face._

 _Everyone stood in shock, but no one was as shocked as Willow the Red, who gasped in terror, "Tara!"_

 _Her black hair returned to its natural red, and the darkness disappeared from her eyes._

 _Amy the Brown looked enraged and cried out, "No!"_

 _Willow the Red turned and attacked her in rage, flaying her alive with barely any effort._

 _Those still loyal to Travers the Gold attacked, but were soon overwhelmed. Dame Faith defeated Dame Kennedy, and Sir Graham and Sir Gunn teamed up to fight Sir Forrest. Giles the Grey and Jennifer the Green fought and won against Ethan the Black. Lady Harmony screamed as she fled from Oz the wolf._

 _Princess Buffy found herself fighting Sir Riley, with help from Prince Spike._

 _Sir Riley sneered at the elf and said, "You chose this creature when you could have been married to someone like me?"_

 _Princess Buffy hit him backwards and said, "He is more of a man than you will ever be!"_

 _The Knight glared and said, "The Kingdom should be mine! It was promised to me by Travers the Gold!"_

 _Prince Spike chuckled and said, "The plans of that old wizard have come to an end."_

 _He pointed – and they all watched as Willow the Red destroyed the Wizard in a ball of fire._

 _Sir Riley had no time to react – for Buffy swung her sword and beheaded him in an instant._

* * *

"Yay!"

OK, she should _not_ be cheering at someone getting their head cut off – even though it was definitely deserved.

* * *

 _Princess Buffy managed to reach Princess Dawn in time – but it was already too late. The doorway was open and armies of orcs were beginning to charge through and engage the Knights, Shieldmaidens, Witches and Wizards who were already tired from fighting._

 _Glorificus the Terrible screeched, "Yes! Come forth, my armies! Let us destroy this world that has imprisoned me for so long!"_

 _It looked hopeless. Princess Buffy looked to Prince Spike, and they did not need to say the words. Their eyes spoke for them._

' _I love you.'_

 _Then suddenly a horn sounded in the distance, and everyone turned towards the hill – to see the elven Queen and King leading an army of elves towards them. The Shieldmaidens and Knights warily watched them charge – until Queen Darla struck down a large orc._

 _Prince Spike held up his sword an announced, "My kin come to give us aid! For the first time since the beginning of the world, elves and mortals will battle our common enemy side by side! Let us fight!"_

 _Glorious cheers echoed all around them as elves, Shieldmaidens, Knights, Witches and Wizards all charged towards the oncoming armies of orcs._

* * *

"Maybe they can win now!"

I shake my head. "The orcs were too many. The only way to defeat them was to shut the portal."

"And did they?"

I lower my head back down at the book in my lap. "Yes. But it wasn't easy."

* * *

 _Princess Buffy let her tears fall freely, and she wept over the body of Prince Spike._

 _He had saved them all. Using an elven trick she couldn't even begin to understand, he had managed to close the doorway with Glorificus the Terrible and her armies on the other side. And in doing so, he had spared her sister's life; Giles the Grey and Jennifer the Green had thought that killing her would be the only way to close the doorway._

 _But Spike had taken her place – and now he was dead._

 _She had thought that he would have to live without her – but instead, she would have to live without him until she too died._

 _Everyone stood around her with their heads lowered. Some were shedding tears for the elf who had saved them all at the cost of his own life._

 _Then she noticed that his own parents were not crying. They were speaking with some of the Witches and Wizards; Giles the Grey and Willow the Red. Then they approached her._

 _The King, Queen, Witch and Wizard knelt down beside her, and Queen Darla said, "There is a way we can bring him back."_

 _Princess Buffy caught her breath and said immediately, "How?"_

 _King Angel explained, "An elf's soul is different to a mortal's. It will linger in this world until it ends, meaning that if its body is repaired, it can re-enter and live again. It takes great power, which can be provided by your friends here."_

 _Queen Darla added, "But it comes at a great cost. The process will take away his immortality. He will become mortal, and live a mortal life. He will eventually age and die. He cannot become the next elven King."_

 _Princess Buffy could only stare in shock and said, "That should be a choice for only himself."_

 _To that, Queen Darla said, "And he has made it. Before he set you free from our dungeons, he told us of his love for you – and that if he could, he would forsake his immortal life to be with you. He has made his choice, so set your heart at ease. We will bring him back."_

 _And they did. The four powerful beings gathered around Prince Spike's body and began to chant, and a silvery glow appeared around them all as the magic worked its will. It felt like eons, but eventually Prince Spike began to breathe again, and his eyes opened before he bolted upright._

 _He still looked like an elf. Part of Buffy expected him to lose his pointed ears and unearthly looks – but it wouldn't have mattered to her if he had. She loved him._

 _Prince Spike blinked, surveyed his surroundings, and when he realized that he was alive, Princess Buffy couldn't hold back any longer. She leapt forwards and kissed him._

* * *

Emma sighs with relief. "I was really scared then that he might be dead for real. But does this mean he has to leave his family forever?"

"Not forever," I tell her. "He can still visit them while he's alive. But they don't mind; because they know he's happy with Princess Buffy."

* * *

 _Days after the battle, Queen Joyce died._

 _Princess Buffy had hoped to find a cure among the books that Travers the Gold had kept hidden in his private study, but there had been none._

 _With Prince Spike by her side, she ascended the throne and was crowned Queen with Spike as her King Consort, and the two ruled side-by-side over a Kingdom that had finally found peace after so long._

 _The first to marry after them were Xander the Bowman and Princess Anya. Together they travelled the world and eventually found a small community of fairies who had escaped the wrath of Travers the Gold. Princess Anya was made their Queen, and Xander the Bowman was gifted with long life. They rebuilt the Fairy Kingdom, and eventually they had a son._

 _Giles the Grey became the new Head of the Magic Users Council, and the Witches and Wizards once again became fair and just, trusted by all. He and Jennifer the Green eventually had a son, who would grow to become a powerful Wizard in his own right._

 _Winifred the Blue married Wesley the Bronze, and they had a daughter. Sir Gunn and Dame Faith were next, and they had twins; a son and a daughter. Lady Cordelia and Sir Graham followed shortly after, and they had a son. Willow the Red and Tara the White adopted a small girl whose parents had been killed by orcs. And the Jesters Jonathon and Andrew married after finally openly admitting their feelings for one another._

 _Once she came of age, and it became clear that she truly would not age anymore, Princess Dawn made the choice to go and live with the elves. She felt that she would feel more at home living among immortals. She married Prince Connor, and they lived happily together in the Forest of Angels._

 _As for Queen Buffy and King Spike? They were gifted with a beautiful daughter – and together, they lived happily ever after._

* * *

"I liked that story," says Emma. "Can you tell it to me every night?"

"We'll see," I tell her. "It's pretty long. I might not have time some nights, especially on school nights."

"OK." She lays down and prepares to go to sleep. "I like how you used everyone's names. It's clever."

I smile. "I'm glad you think so." I rise from the bed before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Auntie Dawnie."

I switch the light off as I leave the room and quietly pull the door to behind me.

I find my husband waiting for me on the couch downstairs. "Did she like it?" he asks.

"Loved it," I say as I take a seat next to him. "She loved how I used everyone's names."

Connor smirks. "So when are you gonna tell her that it's technically based on a true story – just with some "liberties" taken?"

"Buffy said I can't until she's old enough to understand," I remind him. "That's why I wrote it as a fantasy to begin with."

"And vampires and demons aren't fantasy enough?"

I shove him. "You know what I mean."

"Real life's complicated?"

I don't need to answer, because it is. He should know; he's the impossible son of two vampires who will never age, and I'm a mystical Key who almost destroyed the world.

And my sister, a Vampire Slayer, is married to a former vampire.

I hear a car pull up, and I look over my shoulder and out the open window; I see Buffy and Spike climb out of the car and walk towards the house, arms around each other and smiling.

It's been a tough life, and not all of it was pleasant. But in the end, we earned our fairytale ending.

We got our happily ever after.


End file.
